boffandomcom-20200223-history
Ludia
Ludia is a location within Breath of Fire IV. The kingdom of Ludia, where it always rains, resides on the south of the Eastern Continent, near Worent. The Prince of Ludia was supposedly engaged to Princess Elina, which encouraged rumours that she had run away. This was an arranged marriage, conceived to consolidate shaky relations between Wyndia and Ludia, and to form an alliance between them. Ludia seems to use the Aurum, which is mined by the prospectors at the Damaccording to the worker NPC found in the town upon the first visit (gallery, see below), for its machinery. Chimneys, a metal forge and a crane can be seen in town, which suggests that it is technologically more advanced than other locations in the game. The castle as military fortification reflects the strategic importance. Story After Ryu and the party sneak into the Empire and are caught by Yuna, they are sent back to the Eastern Continent. This leaves Ludia in a difficult position as they are now left to settle negotiations to gain their safe return. The Ludians are further angered when they discover that Ryu has broken the King's Sword, a precious heirloom belonging to them, and so imprison Cray and put him on trial, whilst placing the others under house arrest.Scias, a mercenary samurai, is hired by Ilgor to keep a tight watch over the party and to inform his boss about any suspicious developments. Scias takes this order quite literal and accompanies the party who set out to Worent to seek out consel of the three wise men. Subsequently, the party heads into the Plains in order to meet Cray's mother Tarhn. Upon mentioning the Broken Sword, she instructs the party to meet with a Blacksmith who lives inside the nearby Mount Glom. If Cray was executed, this would mean war between Ludia and Worent, effectively further destabilizing the fragile alliance of the eastern nations. The party follows her instructions, meets with the smith and then leaves to Wychwood to procure a Faerie Drop which is required for reforging the sword. After the smith has reforged the sword, the party returns to Ludia only to find out that the Empire has returned the Broken Sword. The party's effort was in vain as Prince Morley rejects the replica, stating that the treaty between the nations has been re-negotiated and that he had to make territorial concessions. Ilgor expresses frustration towards Scias who counters that he he fulfilled the order. The party is left with no other choice but inititate a night raid in order to free Cray. The party then flees Ludia. Facilities Weapon and Item shop (one person) Ludia Castle This section refers to the playable castle section of the story where the party rescues Cray. Guards and Troops need to be dispatched within one turn. Treasure Enemies Notable Residents *Prince Morley *Ilgor Trivia *The inn, which is occupied by the party when they first enter the castle, is originally empty. If you return to it at a later stage, NPCs moved in who gossip about Nina and Cray's escape (especially if Cray and Nina are present and they do not seem to notice). *The castle guards equally do not seem to notice if you return to Ludia at a later stage (even with Cray and Nina in the party). *There is a woman in the first building who nags about her missing husband. He can be found eating in a nearby warehouse, hiding behind an oven. He begs the party to remain silent about it. Footnotes Gallery File:ludiainn.jpg|The inn in Ludia. Ludia_main castle.jpg|The castle courtyard in Ludia. Ludia Inn_inhabited_NPC not noticing.png|Inn now inhabited. Despite Cray and Nina being in a party, people do not seem to notice. Ludia_Castle guard intellect.png|Guards after Cray's escape. They do not seem to care that he actually returned. Ludia_Guy hiding.png|Guy hiding from nagging wife. world_aurum_ludia parts.jpg|NPC on aurum use in Ludia. Category:Breath of Fire IV Towns Category:Eastern Region Location Category:Breath of Fire IV Locations Category:Ludia Region